kiss me in lipstick, fuck me in lace
by splendidlyimperfect
Summary: For Natsu, being a guy doesn't mean the same thing as it does for others, and he wants to explore it more in the bedroom. Gray's happy to wake up to an enthusiastic partner and a sensual surprise. / Written for WWTDP; Week 3, Day 20; prompt: intimacy / **part of the 'only hope for me is you' universe, see profile for links**


"Mornin', Snowflake."

Gray sighed, burying his face in his pillow and stretching out under the blankets. Happy jumped off the bed with a disgruntled _meow_ , then padded off into the kitchen.

Gray looked up and smiled as Natsu leaned over and kissed his cheek – his hair was damp and he smelled like peaches. "I can't believe you're still asleep," he murmured. Gray frowned, pushing himself up on his elbows and squinting at the clock on the dresser. It read ten thirty and he blinked, surprised. "Too many wine coolers at games night," Natsu teased.

"Shuddup," Gray grumbled sleepily, flopping back down on the bed and curling up with his head on Natsu's shoulder. "Mmm, you're warm." He wrapped a leg around Natsu and buried his nose in the long hair at the back of his husband's neck.

"And you're excited," Natsu said, setting down his phone and turning to Gray. He ran hand down Gray's thigh and pulled him tighter, laughing at the moan Gray let out as he pressed himself against Natsu's hip. "You were makin' noises in your sleep."

"Yeah?" Gray breathed, grinding his hips forward again as Natsu's hand slid around to grab his ass. "Good ones?"

"Good ones," Natsu said roughly, grabbing Gray's hand and guiding it to the bulge under the soft material of his pants. Gray pressed down and Natsu moaned in his ear, bucking his hips up.

"How long have you been up?" Gray murmured, finally opening his eyes enough to see that Natsu was already dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a long sweatshirt.

"Long enough," Natsu growled, leaning down and biting Gray's bottom lip. He tasted like strawberry lip gloss and Gray hummed happily, kissing him back and running a hand through his damp hair. "I was tempted to wake you up but you were too cute."

Natsu shifted, bringing his hands up to Gray's wrists and pinning them to the bed while he straddled his husband's hips. Gray groaned as he felt Natsu's cock slide against his own. Natsu ran his tongue along Gray's lip, biting it gently again, and then kissing him roughly, all teeth and tongue.

"Fuck, Natsu," Gray gasped, tipping his head back as Natsu's lips moved to his neck. He'd taken to sleeping without a shirt – Natsu kept him warm enough - and his husband took advantage of this as he started tracing his tongue along the sensitive scars on Gray's shoulder. "Ahh, shit..." Teeth followed tongue, dragging along the rough skin and Gray's hips thrust up without him thinking about it. _"Je veux que tu me baises."_

"I will, Snowflake," Natsu murmured against Gray's chest. "But not yet." He rolled off of the bed and tugged his pants down, bending over to pull the fabric over his feet and leaving Gray with a view of his excellent ass behind sheer, lacy black underwear.

 _"Câlice,_ Natsu," he growled, propping himself up on one elbow. "Get back he—"

Natsu dropped his hands to the bottom of his sweater, looking almost... shy? He licked his lips, then tugged the garment over his head, dropping it to the floor.

Gray froze. Natsu was wearing... it looked like a bra, but instead of cups it had panels of sheer lace that lay flat against his chest. The straps were intricately braided, and the black edging highlighted Natsu's tanned skin. Gray's eyes traced a line from the center of Natsu's chest down to where the underwear sat low on his hips, and swallowed heavily.

"Shit," he whispered, reaching out to Natsu. "Fuck, you're gonna be the death of me." Natsu climbed back onto the bed, tugging off Gray's boxers before crawling on top of him again. Gray's hands were immediately on him – one in his hair while he kissed Natsu, hard, and the other drifting over his husband's ass.

"I wasn't...aahhh...sure," Natsu groaned between kisses, "'bout the br... f-fuck, aah!" Gray's lips left his and travelled down to the scar on his neck where he bit down, then ran his tongue over the mark. His other hand ran up Natsu's back, then trailed down and gripped his ass again.

"You," he breathed between kisses, "are fucking gorgeous." He groaned, dropping his forehead to Natsu's collarbone as Natsu ground down on his cock. The sensation of lace against his skin was incredible and he panted, pushing up for more. "God...damn."

"You like that?" Natsu's voice was shaky as he rocked against Gray again, then leaned down to kiss him, moaning into his mouth.

"Yes, fuck, gods...mmghnnmm." Gray growled and brought his hand up Natsu's back, tracing the shape of the lingerie and bringing his fingers around to Natsu's chest. He flicked a thumb over Natsu's nipple and his husband groaned, hips stuttering against Gray. "That...ahhh...fuck, that feels good." Gray grinned, rubbing his thumb in circles around Natsu's nipple, pressing the lacy fabric into his skin and watching his face twist in pleasure.

"Wh-when did you...?" Gray asked, tugging at the fabric and then swiping his thumb over it again. "No, that's... later. C'mere." He propped himself up on one elbow and moved over to the other side of Natsu's chest, pressing his tongue flat against his other nipple and then biting down gently through the lace.

"Fuck!" Natsu's hand tightened on Gray's hip, nails digging into his skin, as Gray bit down again, and then gently began to suck. A ragged moan spilled from Natsu's mouth as Gray teased with his lips and tongue and fingers, enjoying the sensation of the fabric between them.

"Ahh... nggnnn, shit, I think I could... f-fuck, I could come from j-just... that," Natsu gasped.

"I'm okay with that," Gray murmured, moving his mouth to the other side and switching hands. He pressed his tongue down hard, dragging his teeth over the nipple and sucking, shivering at Natsu's cock still grinding against his.

"N-not today," Natsu gasped, threading his fingers in Gray's hair and tugging his head back. Natsu already looked wrecked – cheeks red, lips swollen, hair wild. "Get that mouth down here." He grabbed Gray's hand and pressed it over his cock again, and Gray groaned, giving Natsu's nipple one last bite before flipping him over and settling between his legs.

"Gods, you're so pretty," Gray breathed, biting at Natsu's hips and pressing kisses along the fine lace that lined the underwear. He mouthed at Natsu's cock through the fabric, leaving damp spots behind until he was nuzzling and kissing the inside of his thighs. "What do you want?"

"J-just..." Natsu exhaled, pushing himself up on his elbows. "Different, okay? Just this." He pulled the underwear down until it exposed just the head of his cock, leaving the rest of it covered. "Is that..."

Gray responded by pushing Natsu back on the bed, then leaning down and pressing his tongue against the head. He slowly took it into his mouth, nothing more than was exposed, and sucked at it gently.

"Yessss," Natsu whispered, fisting his fingers in Gray's hair again. "Y-yeah, ahh, th-that's..."

Gray hummed, running a hand up and down Natsu's thigh, tracing the edges of his underwear and then moving up to caress his hip. He felt Natsu press up into him as he continued to suck at the head of his cock, pressing his tongue hard against it and then engulfing it entirely.

He pulled off momentarily, looking up at Natsu, who was biting the back of his hand and panting. "Don't do that," Gray murmured, "I wanna hear how good you feel." Natsu exhaled, dropping his hand to the sheets and looking down at Gray. "Can I finger you?"

"Fuck, yes, always," Natsu groaned, and Gray leaned back down to his cock even as he fumbled for the lube on the nightstand. "Gods, Gray, I love you."

"You love me or my hands?" Gray teased and Natsu groaned as he felt Gray slide his underwear to the side and press a slick finger across his entrance.

"B-both?" Natsu gasped as Gray slid his finger inside, taking the head of Natsu's cock back into his mouth at the same time. "Ahh, g-god..." Natsu grabbed Gray's hair and pulled, moaning and arching his back as Gray's finger slid in and out of him. It was quickly joined by another, pressing and stretching and hitting that spot that made him pant and tense and cry out. Gray's tongue continued to slide across and around his cock as he added another finger, hand moving faster and harder until Natsu felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Should I let you come or are you gonna fuck me?" Gray breathed, twisting his fingers and bringing his free hand up to pinch Natsu's nipple. Looking at Natsu nearly had Gray coming right then and there – ass stretched around Gray's fingers, black lace framing the head of his cock, red nipples under the lingerie, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. "You look wrecked," Gray murmured, rubbing his thumb over the nipple again.

"I wanna...ahnnghh, I wanna f-fuck you," Natsu gasped, pressing down hard on Gray's fingers. He pulled on Gray's hair, shifting his hips until Gray's cock was rubbing up against him through the lace. "Wanna watch you... ahh, fuck ...stretch y-yourself."

Gray groaned, thrusting against Natsu's cock and slowly drawing out his fingers. "Gods, you're in a mood today." He lay back and began rubbing his own entrance, dipping a finger inside. "I... ahhh … I like it."

"Fuck, Gray," Natsu breathed, sitting up and running a hand over Gray's thigh. His eyes were trained on Gray's fingers, slipping into himself and back out again. Gray dropped his head back against the bedspread, adding another finger and thrusting them inside as far as he could. He jumped a little when he felt one of Natsu's fingers joining his, and he groaned as Natsu leaned over and kissed the head of his cock.

Gray moaned, tensing around their fingers as Natsu ran his tongue along the underside and then took Gray's cock into his mouth. "Sh-shit, _criss d'osti…"_ Natsu moved up and down on Gray's cock, thrusting his finger in and out of Gray.

"Okay, I'd play with you longer but I'm not gonna last long as it is," Natsu breathed, tugging Gray's hand out and leaning over him. He pushed his underwear to the side, pulling out his cock, then bent down to kiss Gray as he pushed into him.

"Ahh, fuck…" He panted against Gray's lips, touching their foreheads together as he pulled out and slid back in again. "That n-never gets old." Gray groaned at the sensation of the lace rubbing against the inside of his thighs. Natsu brought a hand up to Gray's throat, fingers wrapping around and squeezing gently.

 _"J'adore quand tu me baisez,"_ Gray gasped, one hand tight on Natsu's hip, the other wrapped around the back of his neck. Natsu pushed Gray's leg up until it was over his shoulder, changing the angle and thrusting faster while he squeezed his fingers tighter around Gray's throat.

"I c-can't… fuck, I'm already… nngnn… close," Natsu ground out, and Gray could feel him holding back. He shook his head, nudging Natsu with his foot to keep thrusting.

"Don't stop," he growled, moving Natsu's hand aside, then leaning up and closing his lips around Natsu's nipple.

"Ga—oh, sh-shi…ggnnh!" Natsu shuddered and drove into Gray, digging his nails into Gray's thighs as he came. Gray moved to pull back from his nipple but Natsu grabbed the back of his head, keeping him in place to suck at the swollen skin. Natsu collapsed forward, hovering over Gray while he moaned and whimpered as Gray's teeth and tongue moved to the other side.

Eventually he pulled away, shuddering and collapsing down onto one elbow, burying his face in Gray's collarbone. Gray ran his fingers through the pink hair gently, kissing the top of Natsu's head and running his other hand up the scars on Natsu's arm.

"Jesus Christ, that was…" Natsu was still out of breath, shoulders shaking slightly as he came down from his high. "You're… c'mere, it's your turn." Gray started to argue but Natsu shook his head. He grunted as he pulled out of Gray, using the duvet to clean both of them. "Laundry day anyway." He grinned, grabbing Gray's hand and tugging him to his feet.

"What…where?" Gray swallowed, still feeling shaky.

"Here," Natsu said, grabbing Gray's hips and pushing him against the wall next to the closet. Then he slowly dropped to his knees in front of Gray, pressing kisses to his stomach on the way down. He looked up at Gray through his pink hair and Gray groaned, grabbing a fistful of it and pulling.

"Can I be rough?" He asked, voice low and breathy. Natsu grinned up at him, responding by taking Gray's cock into his mouth. "Ahh… N-natsu, shiii…" Natsu rubbed his thumbs against Gray's hipbones, taking Gray far enough to press his nose to the soft, dark curls. "Ah, gods, you're so f-fucking good at this."

Natsu slid up and down Gray a few more times, then settled down at better angle and tapped Gray's hips. Gray ran his fingers through Natsu's hair gently, a fond smile on his face.

"You sure?" He asked, groaning when Natsu nodded as well as he could. Gray exhaled, bringing his other hand down to the back of Natsu's neck, then drawing his hips back and thrusting into Natsu's mouth. Natsu made a choked sound, moaning around Gray's cock and urging him on with the hands at his hips.

Gray's hand tightened in Natsu's hair until it was painful, but Natsu didn't argue, just pressed himself further forward as Gray thrust into him. "Shit, g-gods, what did I d-do to… ngggnn… deserve you?" Natsu hummed around him, making noises when Gray pulled roughly on his hair and changed the angle, fucking harder into his mouth. He dug his fingers into Gray's hips, then brought one hand up to Gray's ass, teasing at his entrance and sliding a finger inside.

That was Gray's undoing. He shouted and slammed his head back against the wall, pulling Natsu roughly against him as he came, gasping as Natsu swallowed him down and continued pressing soft kisses and running his tongue over Gray's cock until Gray collapsed backward.

"H-holy..." he trailed off as Natsu stood up and ran a thumb over his cheekbone, then kissed his nose and grabbed his hands, tugging him towards the bed. They both flopped down, exhausted, Gray drawing Natsu into his arms and throwing a leg over him.

"Hang on, this needs to come off," Natsu grunted, guiding Gray's hand to the back of the lingerie to undo the clasp. Gray fiddled with it for a second and then had it undone, tugging it forward and down Natsu's arms.

"You okay?" Gray asked after the garment was tossed on the floor. He ran a finger around the corner of Natsu's lips, which were red, then leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to each side. Natsu hummed happily, cuddling up closer to Gray and tucking his head under his husband's chin. This was his favorite place, wrapped in Gray's arms, warm and safe and loved.

"When did you buy these?" Gray asked, voice rumbling in his chest as he tugged at the underwear.

"Mm. Couple weeks ago." Natsu kissed Gray's throat, red from where he'd pressed down on it. "Got them online. I didn't wanna..." he trailed off.

"I know," Gray said softly, running his fingers through Natsu's hair. "How do you feel?"

"Good." Natsu's voice turned quiet and shy like it did every time they talked about this. Gray rubbed his back gently. "It's... it feels weird, 'cause I'm not like Freed or Ryos. And I don't wanna be... I'm happy to just be a guy who wears nail polish and lip gloss and sometimes lacy underwear." Gray nodded. "But sometimes the guy stuff doesn't fit, like... today, I wanted something specific. But I'm still 'he'?"

Gray sighed, trailing his fingers up and down Natsu's spine. "It's okay to not have a word for it," he said softly. "It's okay to just be you." Natsu made a soft sound of what Gray hoped was agreement. "You know I love you just like this, right?"

Gray gently untangled them and put a hand under Natsu's chin, encouraging him to make eye contact. Natsu's eyes were uncertain, eyeliner smudged and hair a mess.

 _"Je t'aime,"_ Gray murmured, running a finger across Natsu's cheekbones. _"Je t'aime, quoi que tu sois... car je t'aime pour qui tu es."_ Natsu smiled – Gray usually only switched to French when he accidentally hurt himself, when they were fucking, or when he was being sentimental.

"I know," Natsu said, sighing and pulling the pillow under his head. He chewed his bottom lip. "I told Freed." Gray raised an eyebrow.

"At camp?"

"Mm." Natsu played with one of his earrings, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"And...?" Gray encouraged. He knew that Natsu had been wanting to talk to Freed for a long time, but hadn't realized he'd finally gotten around to doing it.

Natsu shrugged. "They were supportive, I knew they would be. But... I think they were upset I didn't say something sooner." His face fell a bit and his shoulders slumped.

"Sweetheart..." Gray shook his head, taking Natsu's hands in his own. "Even if they felt that way, I'm sure it was just a gut reaction. They love you, and I know they understand. And so would all of our friends, but you don't ever have to feel obligated to tell them. They already see some of those parts of you, right?" Natsu nodded, picking at his nail polish.

"Thank you," he said softly, leaning his forehead against Gray's. "You've always been... you don't think I'm some kind of..." He sighed, frustrated.

"I don't think you're some kind of anything," Gray replied, running his hand down Natsu's side. "What I do think you are is my smart, funny, sweet husband. And you're also incredibly hot." Natsu's cheeks flushed pink and he looked intently at his hands. "Seriously, that lace..."

"You liked it?" Natsu sounded shy.

"Hell yes, I liked it," Gray said, running his fingers over the underwear Natsu was still wearing. "But it's not for me. It's for you. Did it make you feel good?" Natsu nodded emphatically. Gray smiled, bringing a hand up to Natsu's chest and brushing his thumb over a red, swollen nipple. Natsu yelped and pulled away from the contact. "Sorry. That felt good for you though, hey?"

"Mm." Natsu sighed contentedly. "Really good. I meant it when I said I could probably come from just that." He shivered as Gray's hand moved back down to his stomach and began to caress the inside of his thighs. He was already semi-hard again and he arched up into the touch.

"You look like you're too sore right now," Gray murmured, turning onto his hip and leaning down to press a gentle kiss to both of Natsu's nipples. Natsu shivered underneath him, moving his hips and chasing Gray's hand. "We'll have to test that next time."

Gray shifted Natsu to lie on his side with Gray curled up behind him, hand running from his thighs to his ass, which was still slick from before. Gray pressed a kiss to the back of Natsu's neck, moving his finger in a slow circle around his entrance.

"Can I fuck you like this?" He murmured in Natsu's ear, pressing his own hardness into Natsu's back. "Are you ready to go again?"

"Mnnn, yes," Natsu moaned, shivering as Gray bit down on his earlobe. "We've got all day."

"Good," Gray growled, sliding his finger into Natsu and listening to him moan. "I think we should spend it in bed."

* * *

 **French Translations**

Je veux que tu me baises = I want you to fuck me  
Câlice = fuck  
Criss d'osti = fucking Christ  
J'adore quand tu me baisez = I love when you fuck me  
Je t'aime = I love you  
Je t'aime, quoi que tu sois... car je t'aime pour qui tu es = I love you, no matter what you are, because I love who you are


End file.
